II. OPERATIONS CORE (OC). Director: Marc Atkins, Ph.D. The OC will oversee the DCISIR's mission and goals, core activities, and individual projects, and will function as the primary unit responsible for centralizing, directing, and monitoring all administrative functions, data management and statistical analysis, dissemination activities, and community liaison networking. The OC will facilitate an intellectual climate of interdisciplinary collaboration, faculty professional development, methodological rigor, conceptual clarity, and efficient administration of activities across cores, working groups, and projects. As displayed in Figure 4, an Executive Committee will govern the OC and oversee three units: Administration, Training and Consultation, and Data Management and Statistical Analysis.